In the Light of Betrayal May We Find Peace
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: They say that love is whatever you can still betray but betrayal can only happen if you love. Perhaps it is right that in the light of betrayal we find peace. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:** Uraboku

**Rated:** T

**Title:** In the Light of Betrayal May We Find Peace

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing:** Reiga X Luka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uraboku. All rights belong to Odagiri Hotaru.

**Author's Note:** holy hell! I'm finally writing it! I love personal oneshot month which has ended on Saturday 16th. So here we are with the great stuff! Greatness! Anyway, here we are with my first Uraboku fanfic! Hyune!

~!~

Betrayal was his name or so they had decided for themselves. Branded Zess, he was forever marked as traitor even when he had met Yuki, the one they called God's Light. The light was only a state of mind but darkness was absolute. Nothing could contain a shred of light without darkness because the darkness was eternal. There was no hope for the Zweilts and he knew it. He always did and so did they. Those that were supposedly so godly were clouded by the throes of revenge and Takashiro's comforting words which were filled with lies. The end wasn't in sight. Well, he supposed that it was in sight but it wouldn't end the way they thought it would.

The light would not conquer all like it was thought to do; rather, the darkness would envelop everything in existence. That would be the end of the war and Reiga would rule as the king of Duras. The General class would bow at his feet and Elegy would smile at him saying I told you so. His brother would completely turn against him then his world as an Opast would end in a shatter of betrayal by own kind.

They were all fighting for nothing and at times it felt as if he was the only one who knew…but Reiga knew and so did Takashiro. They were the reason for the whole thing, but no one would take the blame. No, they would all point fingers and blame the other without taking into account for their individual actions.

Luka leaned against the wall tiredly. He was growing very tired of all the stress and blood that marred him every day if not every other day. His black hair shivered in the wind as he listened to nature die. It was colder now and the cries of winter were audible through the howling of the winds and talkative trees which rustled to and fro. The sky for most of the recent days had held a slight orange tint as if the sun was about to set but the fact of the matter was that it was only morning so the sky was to be alight with blues, grays, and whites.

"Luka," Toko chastised, "the least you could do is go inside so that Yuki doesn't worry too much about you. You've been acting strange lately."

"News flash, Toko, he always acts this was no matter what. At least he isn't worrying his heart out about Yuki." Tsukumo interjected with the most obvious answers.

The Opast stood straight and walked off with his hands playing in his pockets. He couldn't worry about Yuki all the time even if they had a promise and a contract several years ago. The current Yuki and the former Yuki were different people. The former Yuki had wished to forget the past, thus the current Yuki was born. If your death wish really did determine what would happen this was her response. She had wanted nothing to do with him, fighting, Duras, or the Zweilts.

Thus far, Yuki was proving himself to only be powerful enough to heal others but in stamina he was unable to bear the burden alone. He was weak and so was the power of God's Light. If the power which God's Light possessed was to take the pain of others as a sacrifice then it was not as useful as they thought it would be. They still received injuries and the pain was real. Even the power of God's Light could not reverse the damage of one of the other attributes. It was powerless; therefore, Yuki was equally powerless.

He walked around several archetypals which seemed to accent the beauty of Twilight Mansion, probably Takashiro's choice, avoiding the rasping eyes of any other Zweilt. The least he could do was run into Shusei because he was bound to mention it to Hotsuma and God's Voice was bound to hunt him down. It wouldn't be an exciting moment to experience and the adrenaline of it all would be pointless seeing as he really could, wouldn't, and shouldn't try to kill him. It was all a bad joke.

The raven took a seat on the edge of the water fountain and stared profusely at the rippling waves that were set into motion because of the cascading water. It was quite sentimental or so it felt. The water rippled until it reached the wall which blocked its path then seemed to reverse itself as it splashed into the air, pushing against oncoming currents. It retrospect, it represented their fights with Reiga. The Zweilts were fighting one of their own to gain control over the spread of the darkness just as the water seemed to be fighting itself to return to its place of origin against all odds. That in itself amplified the idiocy and impossibility of it all.

"Master, Master!" Sodom shouted happily as he pulled Yuki along towards Luka. "Yuki's been looking for you. Where did Master go?"

Luka stood to his feet and gave a slight smile as the familiar clung onto his waist. "I've been walking. I hope you kept Yuki company."

Sodom nodded when Yuki smiled.

"Takashiro called a meeting. I think it's about to start." Yuki laughed with forced ease. "Hotsuma will be angry if we're late."

"I agree." Luka said before leading showing him the direction of the fastest way to get there.

The walk was brisk and silent. The atmosphere seemed thin like the coldness of Reiga's presence but there was nothing to say about it. Even Yuki knew that Luka needed his space and time to himself. He couldn't hold onto Luka forever even if it was possible. It wouldn't be the right thing to do. Luka was his own person and had the right to be free of burdens from them all. He had betrayed his own kind but still it wasn't enough to be free. Maybe it was best if he had never betrayed them from the beginning. At the beginning…he would have been next to Reiga just like his brother was now.

Luka sighed. At the moment, he loathed Luze for all he was worth. He didn't hate Reiga or have anything against the man. If there was anything else, he utterly respected the man. Being able to control Duras and command spells at will was too much strain especially after he had awoken, yet he had still managed to do so. Reiga had no bad blood with him and he had said it himself so why did things have to go this way? They had never really had to fight before. Only he and Takashiro had done so because it was their bad blood which was being appeased and used as a means to fight. So why did he need to fight?

There was always that suggestive hint in the necromancer's voice when he said his name. It had carried a strange lilt of affection or familiarity whose origin he was still unable to locate. In the light of the previous events and the offer that Reiga had made he wasn't entirely sure as to his choice of actions and Takashiro probably knew it. That was indeed the purpose of this meeting. They couldn't allow their only Opast to turn a blind eye to them. He was allowed to come back home although he had disgraced his family's name and he could take his rightful place. He couldn't ask for more than that but it would entail his betrayal of Yuki.

Takashiro probably hadn't told them what had happened and it was apparent in the way Tsukumo and Toko were talking to him. It also meant that Hotsuma and Shusei hadn't broken the not so glorious news as yet. Wonderful, it would make the meeting even more dramatic than it was supposed to be. Yuki, Shusei, and Toko would be worried about it. Everyone needed family but he did not belong with them. They were opposites.

"Nice of you to join us, Luka." Takashiro stated as they walked through the double doors.

Luka snorted indignantly then slipped over to the far corner of the room against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. Takashiro beckoned Yuki next to him and Sodom ran over to his master. Silence seemed to lap at him as Takashiro whispered something into his assistant's ear that came off as something barely audible even by Sodom who bloated his cheeks.

"Damn it, Takashiro, you are taking long." Tsukumo grumbled.

"Patience Tsukumo." The man replied.

Hotsuma stared intently at Luka but didn't dare to say anything. Shusei would not allow that. Even if he did allow him to do so what was he going to say? Don't leave us Luka? You have a place here with us? Yuki will fall apart? We might all fall apart? There was no way that it would make a difference once the man made his decision. He had known Luka for a very long time and the man was stubborn like gum on clothes. Only alcohol might take out.

"All right. During our recent encounter with Reiga we were made a…slight offer." Takashiro began.

"Stop talking a bunch of crap. Get to the point." Hotsuma shouted. "Reiga offered Luka the chance to come back and take his _**rightful place**_. Take your pick Crosszeria so that I can know whether or not to get rid of you now before you become a problem."

"Well, that wasn't a very subtle way to put it." Shusei muttered.

Toko looked over at Luka who didn't bother to stir a bit form the building tension in the air. She knew that something was wrong with him recently but she wasn't able to place her finger on it until now.

"That explains why you've been so worried about Luka, right Yuki?" Toko asked sympathetically.

Yuki glanced solemnly then placed his hands in his lap, fumbling with weary fingers. He didn't want Luka to become their enemy and he was sure that neither did anyone else. No Zweilt was crazy enough to challenge the Opast, not even Takashiro. The man walked around uncontested by all except Cadenza who, like most Opast, felt as if destroying God's Light would create the end of the war and potentially save his kind. In a way, he would have been fulfilling their promise so it wouldn't have to be a complete betrayal if he chose to leave them.

"Luka, I wouldn't-" Yuki whispered softly.

"Luka, if you want to leave I swear that I will-" Hotsuma snarled.

Shusei grabbed the blond by the hand as he tried to stand, sword in hand. "Hotsuma."

Takashiro rubbed his temples and stared at Luka. The man seemed to be deep in thought which was almost like a normal incident had it not been for the current circumstances. Possibly, if things were difficult, the choice wouldn't have been so difficult to make. Supposing that he did take Reiga's offer, they could have used him as a pawn in the mean to end the war, overthrow Reiga, and prevent the destruction of God's Light.

"Brilliant…" the man mumbled.

"Brilliant what? That's he's going to betray us?" Hotsuma gawked in disbelief.

"Luka, accept the offer."

Luka opened his eyes and cocked his brow. He could not have been hearing correctly. "This is a conflict of interests. I am not your puppet."

"If you do accept the offer we might all be in a good position. Mainly you because you will have attained whatever it is that he was talking about which I am quite curious about as well."

"You want me to accept the offer in order to assure Yuki's safety and put you all in a position where we would no longer be required to fight?"

Takashiro nodded.

"Not a chance." Luka stated.

The man walked past them and exited the room with a wall splitting slam that echoed throughout the mansion. Takashiro was a manipulative bastard of the highest degree and there was no mistake about it. He made using people seem like such an easy task and found no fault in it. The man was corruption and deception in its greatest form. He really expected him to just agree with it even though his heart was lusting after the thought of returning home. It was absolutely selfish, yet he was going to be seen as the selfish one because he didn't want to sacrifice something else for Yuki. When he had made that promise he had said that he would be her sword and shield not her sacrificial lamb.

In the greenest depths of passion, if passion is such a color, we find that not all is as it seems. Green faded into yellow, yellow into orange, and orange into rotten browns. If such a thing was true, why is that we cannot see all of these inconsistencies? Why is it that we must live a life full of lies?

Luka sat quietly atop a turret, mind wandering endlessly between his options. He hadn't asked for any of this. Supposedly, if he had never met Yuki or betrayed his own family, life would be all right. There would have been no need for reincarnations and death if the Light was gone.

The Opast closed his eyes and drifted into a flurry and disruptive state of sleep. Perhaps tomorrow he would know his answer. If not, he wanted to reach one soon and hopefully it was the correct one.

~!~

A/N: So what you guys think? I'm thinking, "Woah! I'm so going to write more of this right after I choose between NaNoWriMo ideas." You guys should be thinking "Why Reiga and Luka?" I'll be saying, "Because they're sexy!"

Review please! -o^_^o-


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Light of Betrayal May We Find Peace**

**Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Luze," Reiga called, one hand caressing his cheek thoughtfully, "that brother of yours, what is his reason for betraying us? I have yet to understand why."

Luze scoffed in irritation, choosing not to answer. As far as he was concerned, Luka had betrayed them and that was all there was to it. It was the main point. His brother was a traitor and would forever be a traitor so why acknowledge him now? Once a traitor, always a traitor. There was no scientific or mystical logic behind it, but the exact reason was never known. Only Luka would be have been able to explain why he did so and justify his actions. Because of his betrayal, their family's name became something to be looked upon and seen as a disgrace. Where was Luka now: sitting happily with God's Light at his fingertips along with a group of Zweilts and Reiga's sworn enemy. How fitting.

"When you see him, ask him yourself. Only that bastard would know why." Luze muttered coldly.

Reiga twirled a lock of hair around his finger and smiled questioningly. "Not close with your brother? How contrary to what I originally thought."

"You have bad judgment." The Opast remarked, slightly offended. He and Luka had been close at one point in time before the war but that was no reason to make a remark directed towards it. "Instead of focusing on me and my brother's history, why don't you-"

"Focus on killing God's Light!" Cadenza snarled, one hand balled into a fist. "Waste time on Zess later-that is if I don't kill him first. The bastard owes me a fight to the death that was so rudely interrupted by yours truly."

The necromancer grinned heavily. Cadenza and Crosszeria did have some bad blood running between them previously and that had never been straightened out as far as he had known. Possibly, if he was completely awakened, his power might have been able to hold Luka captive seeing as his bond to the contract made with Yuki was steadily weakening. With the contract weakening, he could gain a welcoming amount of control over the Brand. If his contract with Yuki had made the demon king's contract null and void, it was quite possible that it worked the same way for him.

"I don't care for God's Light at the moment, Cadenza. Do you realize that at the moment Crosszeria is stronger than both of us? Do you realize that even when I am awake he is as strong as I am? God's Light is only a small piece of the puzzle that Takashiro is manipulating, but through this manipulation, he has gained an equipoise. Once Zess is in our hands, I foresee a grave future for God's Light. After all, Luka is stubborn like you. Isn't that right, Luze?"

* * *

"Luka," Toko knocked softly against the door located in one of the dimly lit halls decorated with gold and burgundy murals of fleur-de-lis. The tiles which sounded with each small step were made of olive marble which scintillated in the light, "I know you're in here. Can we talk? Please?"

Crosszeria pulled the pillow over his face and sighed. He did not want to answer, not now, not ever. They were all going to beg and plead with to agree with Takashiro's selfish plan but he would not give in to it. Should he have been allowed his own freedom of choice?

He clenched his arms around the pillow.

Among the Zweilts there was no true thing called freedom. He should have learned that many years ago from the very beginning. The thought of freedom was as absurd as dying for Yuki. The Zweilts were not completely ready to die but for Yuki it would have to be done. No. It wasn't about dying for Yuki. It was always about dying for God's Light. If someone else had been with the power of God's Light Yuki would not have been very important at all. The only reason they needed God's Light was to be a sacrificial lamb for them all and take their pain away. What more could the Light do other than reveal the darkness which hid inside?

Sodom nuzzled further against Luka's chest, trying to comfort him and gain his attention. It was always a bad thing to have him so melancholy and confused at the same time. His master was more important than Yuki at the moment. Yuki may have been hurting from it all but Luka was hurting even more. They all expected him to willingly follow what Takashiro wanted without the knowledge of what his position would be if he were to go back. He couldn't go back home. He couldn't go back to his family because he had disgraced their name and left it in shambles with each thing he did while with the Zweilts. He had no home so what could he go to? His brother had disowned him from the minute he decided to betray them. What exactly could he go back to? The proposition was tempting enough to seduce him into a vine of roses and pierce his flesh with thorns.

"Sodom, stop that." Luka breathed heavily, finally allowing himself to breathe.

"Happy!" Sodom shouted.

"I don't know what to feel happy about."

The Opast sat up with his familiar positioned on his lap and stroked his head softly. What could he be happy about? What could make him smile so brightly every day? Surely, it was not his own emotion which this feeling was derived off but rather it was normally Yuki's emotions. Without Yuki being his emotional guide he was somewhat without sense to place his emotions correctly.

Sodom pouted and draped his arms around Luka's waist then smiled brightly. Luka sighed and rubbed his head gently. His familiar was really beginning to make him wonder who had the most sense between them. Here he was brooding over his choices when Sodom was trying to be happy along with him. Why couldn't he feel happy?

The question gnawed at his heart continuously as he pondered the question. Toko's knocks had ceased as he stared into the ceiling seemingly mesmerized with nothing but the open air. He had said that he would remain loyal to Yuki but falling into the enemy's hand like that was just too much to bear. He could protect Yuki without placing himself in such a position. Takashiro didn't control his fate. Yuki did. He had created the contract with Yuki no matter how old it was and no matter how much Yuki wanted to release him from the contract he was still bound to her. Yuki was still Yuki, right? He was still the same fragile person he had gotten to know during the war. He was still the same Yuki from all those years before.

* * *

Author's Note: Wohoo! Finally got chapter 2 up like I said that I would. So nothing spectacular happened in this chapter. When I start the next chapter I will see how it all works out. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate them.


End file.
